


Through the Years

by LiliR22



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Markjin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trigger warning: Mentions of Abuse (not graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliR22/pseuds/LiliR22
Summary: This is a Mark-centered story, it briefly goes through all of Mark’s romantic relationships throughout his whole life.(Warning: There is slight angst and strong hints of abuse at abuse at one point, but there is a very fluffy ending. It all works out for him in the end)**Markjin ending**





	Through the Years

*** Age: 13 ***

Nayeon was a sweet girl. Long raven locks with chubby cheeks and big black eyes that could swallow your attention for hours. She always smiled sweetly at Mark and batted her long eye lashes at him, giggling as she touched his shoulder lightly.

“Dude, she’s totally into you.” Mark’s middle school friends would whisper in the school cafeteria as they punched his shoulder and muttered a joking, “go get her, tiger” to him. Mark would watch the girl each day in class as she flipped her hair back and waved at him when she caught his eye. He smiled at the thought of someone liking him and he thought to himself, “maybe this is what a crush should feel like.” 

He approached her finally one Tuesday morning, flashing his award winning smile and asking her out for ice cream, to which she giggled and agreed to immediately. The date was fun, she was an interesting girl with many attractive traits, and he felt the same with her as he would hanging out with any other friend.

Their relationship was short lived due to Mark apparently being “cold, distant and never treating her like a real girlfriend” (quoted from Nayeon herself who proclaimed this in front of the entire cafeteria). “What does that even mean? Treated like a real girlfriend?” Mark would ask himself. He took her out sometimes, paid for her always, he treated her just fine. He held her hand occasionally and that’s about as far as they ever went, but what more could she possibly want? 

Mark laid back in his bed that night of the break up, just staring at the ceiling as he threw a ball up and caught it repeatedly. 

“Will I always be like this?” He questioned to the empty room around him, and he felt a small pit of fear build in his heart that day.

*** Age: 15 ***

Jackson was a friend and an experience. A terrifying and exhilarating experience. A fun, loud boy with a dazzling face and even more dazzling charisma. His big round eyes and flowing conversation allowed him to charm his way right into Mark’s life. 

It began with the classic high school boy friendship. Sitting together in classes and meeting up at lunch. They hung out everyday after school and Jackson occasionally slept over when nights went on for too long. 

Everything was normal one night until suddenly it just wasn’t. They were watching videos together and Mark looked over to find Jackson already watching him. The boys held eye contact and for the first time in his whole life, Mark’s heart sped up from a feeling he couldn’t quite describe. 

It was Jackson who made the first move, leaning in to steal Mark’s first kiss. It was Mark who didn’t move away, instead leaning in to give the kiss away. His heart felt like it would break out of his chest. But for the first time in his 15 years of living, something finally felt right. It wasn’t a choice he made, but a feeling he found. 

And it was all torn away in a mere few seconds.

“Hey boys, I was wondering if you wanted some dinne- Oh! Is everything ok here?”

Mark had shoved Jackson off the bed before his mother could walk in. He stared at her with wide eyes, face red and breathing deeply. Jackson’s eyes were different now. No longer big and filled with their usual spark. It looked to have been replaced by a mixture of acceptance and pain. It seemed he had been far too used to being hidden from parents. 

“Yeah we are fine, Mom! Jackson was just leaving.”

Jackson packed his things and Mark walked him to his house that was only a minute away. As they stood by the front door, Mark couldn’t bring himself to look at Jackson. He stared at his feet, which grew blurrier by the second as he mumbled,

“I’m sorry, Jacks. I’m sorry. I just can’t.”

Jackson rested a hand on Mark’s shoulder as he whispered back,

“Don’t apologize, Mark. It’s not your fault.”

Mark didn’t realize he left until he heard the door slam shut and watched water droplets splatter at his feet. He felt that pit in his heart grow bigger that day. He wouldn’t see Jackson for quite a while after that. This was the first time, but certainly not the last time, Mark had ever cried over a boy. 

*** Age: 18 ***

Yugyeom was a dongsaeng that Mark regretted hurting for a long long time. Standing a couple inches over Mark with a cute, light brown, bowl hair cut, and a smile that could melt hearts, it wasn’t hard for Mark to accept the boy’s innocent, heartfelt confession. 

The date was cute, sweet and fun, and even led to a couple more. But when Yugyeom got serious around their 4th date, and asked to meet his parents, it seemed to finally strike Mark that Yugyeom wasn’t an object to be hidden away. 

Mark’s feelings weren’t quite strong enough for that type of decision, and turning down Yugyeom that day was a memory Mark would not forget. In that final day of the relationship, Mark and Yugyeom seemed to be the same: Laying down in bed, staring at the ceiling as tears welled in their eyes, sobbing until their voice just couldn’t quite escape anymore. It was the third time Mark genuinely questioned to himself why he had to be the way he was.

*** Age: 21 ***

Jaebum was a college fling with a jaw bone that could cut rocks, piercings that covered his ears, and a mysterious and cold personality. Mark felt himself drawn in by the second. They caught each other’s eye in Music Theory, Mark sent a warm smile and Jaebum replied with a small smirk and piercing eyes. It was in that moment, Mark felt his heart race again for the first time in a while. 

The boys continued on like this for nearly a month, exchanging glances, sharing smirks, and occasionally catching the other already staring at them. It was Jaebum who finally made the first move, approaching Mark after class one day,

“Would you like to come to a party my friends and I are throwing?”

Mark stared, eyes wide as he weighed the pros and cons before finally scrapping it all and saying fuck it. He nodded with an excited smile and watched as Jaebum broke out into a grin and rapidly wrote his phone number down on a sheet of paper before handing it to Mark,

“Text me and I’ll send you the details.”

Mark accepted the paper with a wide grin and that grin never left his face as he walked to his classes that day. 

The party at the frat house was loud, fun, and a bit of a blurry memory for Mark. He doesn’t remember most of that night but he definitely remembered how it ended. It was that blurry night, that Mark gave up his first. Waking up in Jaebum’s dorm room, hair matted to his forehead, half covered in sheets and a note at the side of the bed that read,

“Sorry I had to go, Love. Classes started at 9. Thanks for a great time and I’ll see you in art :)”

Mark remembers throwing himself back onto the unfamiliar bed and checking the time on his phone, when he suddenly heard the bunk bed near him groan as a person turned in their bed. When he looked over, Mark saw something he truly wasn’t ready for at that time, big shocked chocolate eyes that stared at him frozen in place,

“Hey, Mark.”

“Hey, Jacks.”

 

Mark and Jaebum hooked up about one more time before finally calling it quits and deciding they were better as friends. Their romantic relationship with Jaebum was short-lived (due to the both of them being very silent people) but it was fun while it lasted. It didn’t matter much to Mark though, because he found someone much more important that day. 

*** Age: 23-24 ***

Sungjin was a dangerous boy. His smooth words and charming smirks left Mark always craving more. But anytime Mark seemed to get too close, his words grew more and more venomous. He took care of Mark during a time when Mark felt most vulnerable, and he made Mark feel comfortable and less lonely on bad nights. In return, he made Mark promise to never leave him, each and every day. Mark believed that this was love and it took Mark a long time to realize that it wasn’t. 

Fight after fight, apology after apology, tear after tear, and Mark felt a piece of his soul leave each time. As if Sungjin chipped away at it and stored it for whenever he needed it most. 

It wasn’t until one day, when Mark and Jackson were out for lunch together, that this relationship reached its final days,

“Mark...what the fuck is this?”

Jackson reached out to gently hold Mark’s purple wrist that peeked out from underneath the sweatshirt. Mark flinched away, not daring to look Jackson in the eye,

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. Anyway, what were you saying about your classes?”

Jackson’s deep eyes bore into Mark’s head, refusing to look away, a deep sense of sadness beginning to show. His hand reached forward again and this time Mark didn’t pull away. Jackson slid back the sleeve to reveal deep purple bruising, muttering an “oh god” to himself. 

“Oh Mark,”

Jackson sighed,

“This isn’t just a couple fighting anymore. You know I will always be here for you. Let me help you.”

With a nod of the head, Mark ended the longest relationship he had ever been in. 

Jackson went to Sungjin’s place to retrieve all of Mark’s belongings before bringing it all back to his own apartment - that he shared with Jaebum and one other roommate named Jinyoung. On that day, Mark’s life seemed to finally change for the better. It took Mark one special person to really begin even thinking of love again. 

*** Age: 25-... ***

Jinyoung made Mark feel like every choice he ever made was meant to be, because it led them to each other. 

It took over a year of living together, eating together, cooking together, game nights with the roommates, movie marathons alone together and so much more, until it finally happened.

Mark and Jinyoung were curled together on the living room couch watching a horror movie together, when a scene between the two main love interests popped up. Mark muttered “cute” under his breath and Jinyoung chuckled at him, causing a smile to grow on Mark’s face. There was a moment of silence before Jinyoung finally mumbled “You know what? Fuck it” to himself. He turned to Mark as he rapidly spoke,

“I don’t want to be like that stupid guy in the movie that didn’t confess to the girl until he was literally about to die.”

Mark chuckled, tilting his head at Jinyoung and raising an eyebrow curiously, 

“What?”

Jinyoung broke out into a big grin before continuing,

“Um, Mark. I like you. A lot. I think I’ve liked you since the day Jackson introduced us. Each day that I ge to spend with you just makes my feelings grow stronger.”

Mark’s eyes widened but Jinyoung just held eye contact and continued on his rant,

“I don’t want to be like that guy, who wasted all the time he could’ve had to be with the girl he loved, until there was literally no time left. And I’m so so sorry if you don’t feel the same way and I just rui-“

Jinyoung was cut off when Mark suddenly lunged forward, pressing his lips to Jinyoung’s and cupping Jinyoung’s face with his hands. Jinyoung froze in place for a second before finally sliding his arms around Mark’s waist and pulling him in deeper. They kissed gently for a moment or two before a loud scream blasted from the TV and a girl began to scream for help.  
They pulled apart, breaking out into a huge fit of laughter.

When they finally calmed down and Mark opened his eyes, he found Jinyoung already staring at him with a blinding smile on his face and nothing but love in his eyes. His ivory cheeks were still squished together from Mark hands and Mark giggled happily before wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck, closing his eyes and leaning in again.

 

About 4 years later, Mark and Jinyoung were moving boxes together into their new place (They made sure it was only 5 minutes away from Jackson and Jaebum’s place, so that way Jackson wouldn’t cry and they could visit each other a lot). 

Mark began to unpack one of the boxes as Jinyoung grabbed the last one from the truck. Mark grabbed one of the boxes of silverware and made his way into the kitchen, plopping it down on the kitchen counter. He looked around, admiring the view of the new place, before smiling and sighing contently. This somehow felt like exactly where he needed to be. He walked back into the main living area to find Jinyoung placing down the last box. Mark smiled happily as he made his way over to the boy and wrapped his arms around him from behind, pressing a kiss onto his shoulder. Jinyoung smiled warmly, turning in Mark’s arms so he could face him and pulling up his chin for a gentle kiss. When they pulled away, Jinyoung gently questioned,

“Hey, Baby, I think I accidentally left the extra keys we had for Jackson and Jaebum in that box,”

Jinyoung nodded to the one behind Mark,

“Could you check for me? Because I know he’s going to lose his mind on me if I don’t give it to him now. He waiting outside.”

Mark giggled, giving Jinyoung another peck on the cheek before replying,

“Of course, I can.”

Mark turned around, opening up the box to find a small plastic bag with silver keys laying right on top of the miscellaneous pile. He grabbed it, holding it up proudly as he turned to face Jinyoung,

“Found I- what are you doing?”

The bag of keys fell to the ground as Mark moved his hands to cover his mouth. There in front of him was Jinyoung, kneeling on one knee. Mark’s two best friends walked into the room behind him, holding two giant bouquets of roses.  
Jinyoung pulled open the red velvet box,

“Mark Tuan, will you marry me?“

On that day, Mark Tuan made the easiest decision he ever had to make.

Jinyoung was Mark’s roommate and he is now Mark’s best friend (other than Jackson of course- Jackson makes him say that) and soon to be husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed!! Thank you so much for reading ^^


End file.
